Dead or Alive?
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Oh no, no, no no!" Hermione breathed trying to feel for a pulse on her former Professors neck.  There was none. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been coming up with a lot of ideas lately, and I honestly can not decide if I am going to keep a couple of my stories one shots or add on more chapters. I know for a fact that one shot's will not have extra chapters added on to them, UNTIL S.F is finished. Hopefully that will be soon. So here is another One Shot. Thanks for being so wonderful and reading my stories. I just hope you guys like reading them as much as I like writing them. **

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Harry Potter shouted. Voldemort fell to the ground. He was dead.

Everything was in slow motion as Hermione was fighting off spells from death eaters all around. When she heard those two words it seemed like everything came to a stop. The Dark Lord was finally dead. All of his followers that hadn't yet been killed disaperated with a pop. The war was finally over.

Hermione didn't stay around though. She ran as fast as she could to the Shrieking Shack. She remembered Harry running up to her saying Snape was dead. Voldemort had killed him. However, Hermione didn't want to believe it. She needed to see for herself. As she finally ran into the ramshackle shack she dropped to her knees.

Severus Snape was laying there in his own puddle of blood, staring up towards the ceiling with empty eyes.

"Oh no, no, no no!" Hermione breathed trying to feel for a pulse on her former Professors neck.

There was none.

"Professor…" Hermione chocked out. "…please wake up! Please! If I told you we won would that bring you back? Please!" She screamed. "You're free Professor, from that evil evil man! It is over! Please just wake up!" Hermione shook him.

It was no use. Severus Snape was dead.

"We lost so many people Professor. Fred, Dobby, Mad-Eye, Tonks…." Her voice cracked when she said the last three people. "…Remus, and my parents. I can't lose you Professor! I just...can't." She cried desperately.

She laced her fingers in his big cold hand. "You make me feel safe Professor…." She laid her head on his chest. She couldn't accept the fact that he was dead. If it wasn't for him, they would have lost everything. She knew in the back of her brain he wasn't coming back, but she was so lost and desperate, she felt that if she talked to him, he would come back.

She closed her eyes as she laid her head right where his heart would be. "Professor, I want you to know something…" She needed to be brave. She believed that's what he would have wanted. "…Many people say you are a cold heartless man, but I do not believe it one bit. I know you have a heart professor. I know how good of a man you are. If it wasn't for you being so brave and courageous, Harry would have died along time ago, including me and tons of other people. You saved the wizarding world Professor! You also need to know you will always be loved, and you always were loved to the very end. By me. I guess I fell in love with you somewhere along the way. My bet is third year when you protected us from Remus. I thought it was just a silly school girl crush, but the loved only grew stronger. I just wish I could have told you before..." She looked up at his fang marks on his neck and gently placed her hand on them. She didn't care about the blood that oozed through her fingers. She just started to cry hard.

"…I wouldn't have cared if you rejected my love, as long as you would have known that I did love you, as long as you would have heard it…" She cursed herself for being such a coward.

She lifted herself up off him, never letting go of his hand. She wiped away the tears on her own bloody sleeve.

"I will come back for you Professor. I promise. I just need to get someone to help me carry your body back." She started to get up, but then stopped.

"I will ALWAYS love you Severus! Till the day that I die, I will always love you!" She squeezed his hand and gently leaned down and kissed his cold blue lips.

It took all the strength and power she had to get up and leave. She went to go get someone to help her move his body. She had decided righ then and there when she saw his dead body that she was going to use up all her money to give him the funeral he deserved. She loved him that much.

Hermione Granger went to look for Harry and Ron to help carry him and lay him with the other bodies.

If she would have stayed just for a couple more minutes she would have saw Severus legs twitch, and then his arms, and then he let in a big breath as if he hadn't breathed in years. The Draught of the Living Death potion finally wore off. He reached into his pockets quickly and drank down several vials of Bloody Replenishing potion. He also drank a couple other ones to help him get to his feet and flee.

He stopped as he limped out the door, his hand on his neck. He looked back towards Hogwarts. He felt a pang of guilt enter him. He had heard everything Hermione had said. He didn't want to imagen what it was going to do to her when she returned for his body, and he wasn't there.

* * * * *SSHG * * * * * * * * ** * SSHG* * * * * *

Hermione walked back with Harry and Ron. They were going to retrieve Snape's body. As they walked in, Hermione went pale.

"Where is he?" She asked frantically.

Harry and Ron didn't know what to say or do.

"Where is he?" Hermione yelled, running around the Shack looking everywhere.

"Hermione…" Harry said softly. "Hermione, Severus is gone. You have to let him go."

Hermione looked as if she was going to pass out. "NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM HERE HARRY!"

"Hermione he is not here! Take a look for yourself!" Ron said calmly. However Harry shot him a look.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get you looked at. You are bleeding really badly from the cut on your stomach." Harry grabbed her arm gently but she yanked him off her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I NEED TO FIND HIM!"

"Hermione, come on." Harry said gently. He motioned Ron with his head to grab Hermione's other arm. "…You have done everything you can, its time to go. We can't have you risking your health to find a dead body."

They gently started to drag her out. She was in hysterics.

"NOOOOO! SEVERUS PLEASE COME BACK!" She yelled and kicked. "NOOOO PLEASE NO!" She screamed as she tried to thrash out of Harry and Ron's arms and back to the shack. About a minute later she passed out. The stress being all too hard on her.

Severus had watched the whole thing from behind a tree. He watched the two men carry her away. As he watched, for the first time in twenty five years; a tear rolled down Severus' cheek.

**TBC! REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hoped you all liked the first chapter! **

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She had an awful bad migraine. She looked over and saw Harry giving her a small smile as he handed her a glass of water.

"You feel any better? You were out for about eight hours." Harry explained.

"Did you find him?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know if they found Severus' body.

Harry looked away a little sadly. "No Hermione, we didn't. We looked everywhere we possibly could. We even had the others cast spells to see where his body could have gone, but there was nothing."

Hermione wanted to cry, but all her tears were gone. She just felt numb.

She got up out of the hospital bed.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry jumped.

"Home." She simply stated.

"Poppy hasn't given you permis-" She cut him off.

"Screw what Poppy says! I am going home!" Hermione shot at him angrily.

She grabbed her stuff and started to walk out the door.

"Don't follow me Harry. I want to be left alone." She told him before she disappeared.

Hermione was desperate and devastated. She apperated to her little two bedroom house her parents had gotten for her as a graduation present. If there was to ever be a problem, Hermione would always have a place to stay.

She locked herself in her bedroom and fell asleep.

She woke up the next day, the horrible memories of the war rushing to her mind. The only thing really on her mind was Severus. She had a funeral to prepare. And by golly it was going to be perfect. Not bothering to brush her hair, or change her clothes from the night before; she got out of bed like a zombie and headed to Gringotts. When she arrived she had one simple request; to cash out her whole life's savings. She had planned a service for Severus the night before, and she made a promise to herself that she would not stop until everything was finished.

She spent the next couple of days running around London, making sure everything was ready. She had set up a beautiful ceremony for her Potions Professor. She had a customized head stone made for him. She bought a black casket even though there was no body. She decided to fill it up with black and red roses. Hermione even went so far as adding a lily because Harry had shown her the memories of Snape during the battle. She knew that Lily Evans was the one woman he loved until the very end. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Lily was a lucky woman, and she missed out on one heck of a man.

Hermione frowned as a thought popped in her head. She was going to go through the same antagonizing pain Severus had gone through when he lost Lily.

The one person he loved most died, and now Hermione was going to have to go through the same thing.

The memorial service was to be held at Hogwarts, Sunday morning at ten thirty under the weeping willow. The Daily Prophet soon gained knowledge of what Hermione was doing for Severus, and before she knew what was happening, it was the main headline of most popular newspapers throughout London. Even though it was a private service, the paper still managed to make a big deal on how Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio, was determined on giving the double spy, Severus Snape a memorial he deserved.

Hermione was exhausted by the time she got home form the long day. She laid in bed and cried herself to sleep.

****************************SSHG*******************

Severus Snape sat down the Daily Prophet in his lap. Hermione Granger was practically going to the end of the world for him. It had said that she used her whole life's savings on this memorial for him. Severus had never felt so guilty in his life. He would go to the service tomorrow. He would drink an invisibility potion so he wouldn't be seen. Severus also planned to pay the witch back every penny. He had the money; he just didn't know how he was going to get it to her. He sighed to himself, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed something more powerful than Fire Whiskey.

********SSHG********

The memorial service was beautiful. Hermione Granger had done a wonderful job. It wasn't over the top, but it was extremely nice.

The only people that attended the small service were the teachers of Hogwarts, The Weasley Family, Harry and of course Hermione. Everyone said a few words and tears were shed from the small group, except from Ron and surprisingly Hermione. She would wait until she was alone. They all threw white roses onto his casket as it was lowered into the ground. Everyone told Hermione how much of a wonderful student she was and how beautiful the service was. As everyone bid their goodbyes Hermione stayed around.

"You going to be okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'll be fine Harry." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"If you need anything, you know where I will be." He said and with that he left.

Severus was under one of the trees. He was in awe at the service Hermione had prepared for him. He watched her walk up and sit in front of his grave. He decided to go stand behind her and hear what she had to say.

As he approached he saw the black head stone with white engravings.

"_The Bravest Man We Ever Knew." Severus T. Snape. January 9, 1960 – May 2, 1998." _

He still couldn't believe what she had done for him.

Him of all people.

"Severus...I feel so cold." Tears made their way down her cheeks.

Severus winced at her words. He felt so bad. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"I love you so much; it hurts to know you will never know. It hurts Severus. The pain hurts so badly. "She started pulling the grass out of the earth while she just stared at the tomb stone.

"I should have died." Hermione whispered.

Severus almost made himself present as he went to argue with her but he caught himself.

"Severus, I wish you were here." She finally said after about five minutes of silence.

Severus walked up behind her and placed his had on her shoulder.

"Severus? Is that you?" Hermione asked as she placed her right hand on her shoulder. She felt warmth and a hand. He squeezed her shoulder gently. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he had to. She looked behind her but saw nothing.

It killed him to see the tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes. Her face was blotchy from crying so much, her eyes were blood shot. She looked horrible.

"Severus, I hope you liked it." She whispered.

He squeezed her shoulder again.

She smiled her first smile.

"You know, that's probably the first compliment you have ever given me?"

Severus looked down at her and smiled. A real genuine smile. He didn't say anything though. It would all come in time.

Hermione twirled a fake red rose between her fingers. "I love you Severus; with every fiber of my being. The day this rose dies is the day I will stop loving you."

He realized it was a fake rose and smiled down at her. He squeezed her shoulder firmly but softly for the third time that day and with that he was gone.

Hermione got up to leave, the cold feeling starting to wash over her again. Her hand never left her shoulder as she made her way home and into bed.

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years Later**

Hermione smiled to herself as she stood in the center of the side walk and looked up into the brand new sign of her now fully owned book store. The name of the store fit her well.

"_Everlasting Dreams."_

She looked down sadly as the many thoughts of Severus filled her mind. She still had not gotten over his death two years ago. The love she had for him was still just as strong, possibly even stronger. She took a deep breath and walked into her store.

The smell of both old and new books flooded her senses. She felt at home. After the war Hermione headed to the states. She wanted to get as far away from the Wizarding World as possible. She found herself in the small town of South Tahoe, California. It was absolutely beautiful there. She remembered reading about it before she attended Hogwarts. The Lake was supposed to be one of the cleanest lakes in the world. When she got there she had no idea where she was going to go. She had spent her life savings, which was extremely little on Severus Snape's funeral. She had received a small amount of money from the Ministry as some sort of reward after the Final Battle. It was just enough to get her by for about a year. The first thing Hermione did was explore the little town. She had come across a bookstore and decided to take a peek. An old man had greeted her.

*******FLASH BACK********

"_Well Hello there Ms.?" He questioned. _

"_Granger. Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled shaking his hand. _

"_Charles Wallace. I must say, you have a beautiful accent Ms. Granger. I take it you are not from around here?" _

_Hermione smiled sheepishly. "No, I am actually from London. I wanted to get away and travel, for some reason Lake Tahoe came to my mind." It was three fourths of the truth. _

_Charles smiled at her. He was short and chubby old man, nearing his late seventies. He wore khaki colored slacks, and a matching sweater. His shoes were polished perfectly, an old habit from the war, and the hair on his head was extremely thick for his age. It wasn't white, but a handsome silver. His cologne was strong, and he always had a pipe in his mouth. _

"_Welcome to Tahoe then Ms. Granger, have a look around. Take your time." He walked behind the counter, sat in his chair and studied Hermione as she walked around. _

_She ran her hand along the hundreds of book spines. She closed her eyes until she felt her hand warm. She opened her eyes and pulled the book carefully from its place on the shelf. She gently pried the book open and brought it to her nose. She inhaled deeply smiling as she smelled the books unique sent. _

_Her eyes scanned the pages of what seemed to be some sort of love story. She smiled and gently cradled it in her arms. She walked up to the counter and set the book down softly. _

_Charles continued to study her as Hermione took in the books around her. Shelves upon shelves reached the ceiling, a collection of a life time she thought to herself. She admired everything about the little book store. _

"_You are different Ms. Granger." Charles stated as he watched her. Hermione turned to him with a questioned look upon her face. _

"_Why is that Mr. Wallace." She asked. _

"_I have a lot of people come through here and never once have I saw someone respect a book as much as I just witnessed you." _

_Hermione smiled. "I must say I am a bookworm sir." _

"_Your lost." Charles said. _

_Hermione frowned. _

"_You are from London am I correct? The first thing you do is come to an old bookstore? You don't go check out the Lake, or any of the Casinos or clubs? Either you are not like the people your age, or your trying to run from something, and books is the closest thing you have to home." _

_Holy shit. Was he a wizard or something? He nailed that one. _

"_It is both sir." Hermione looked down sadly. _

"_Well my dear, pull up a chair. It is a Monday. Slow day for me." _

"_You see, my life hasn't been perfect. I just graduated school, there was a series of unfortunate events that took place causing my world to completely fall upside down. I needed to get away from the horrible memories that literally engulfed me at home. I came here the first place that came to my mind. I saw this book store and books have always given me the opportunity to escape from the world around me." _

"_I see." Charles whispered. "So you are here, with no place to stay, no job, no anything?" _

_Hermione nodded completely embarrassed. _

"_Well my dear, I actually am looking for an assistant would you mind assisting me? Upstairs is three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There is also a small kitchen and living room."_

"_Oh goodness Sir that is so kind of you, but I can't I-" _

"_And why cant you?" Charles asked lighting his pipe. _

"_Because I cant just let someone do that for me. You don't even know me."_

"_Listen dear, you look like a very intelligent young lady, I could use some help around here. Ever since my wife passed, its hard to keep up, especially when my age is catching up to me. You are different from the others. I have a wonderful gift, and that is reading people. I insist on you staying her. Working and keeping my things in order will automatically pay for your rent. Food is not a problem. I am well off. So please. Let someone help you." _

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her life was turning around. For now. _

****END OF FLASH BACK*******

_Hermione had worked with Charles for two years. They had become very close. He thought of her like the daughter he never had. And Hermione thought of him as a Grandfather. They sat around played chest, read books, laughed. Hermione became extremely close with Charles. She told him she was a Witch and why she really was on the run. He smiled and told her he knew something was different about her he just didn't know what. He was sworn to secrecy that he would never tell a soul about what Hermione truly was. Some of Hermione's best memories were with Charles. She called him Charlie after sometime and he had nicknamed her Mia. One day Hermione came home excited. She flew threw the door, the little bell dinging obnoxiously. _

_******FLASH BACK**************_

"_Charlie the new books are in! Oh my gosh I still cannot believe I could find these. I thought since I was gone from the Wizarding World so long that they would forget about me! But…Charlie?" Hermione asked as the store was dead silence. _

_Hermione jumped up the stairs and knocked on Charles' door. _

"_Charlie?" Hermione questioned. _

"_Come in." She heard him breath hardly. _

"_Charlie?" Hermione rushed to his bedside. _

_He smiled weakly at her. "Oh my child." He smiled. " I take it the books are in." _

_Hermione nodded but worried was sketched out on her face. _

"_Charlie, are you okay?" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears? _

"_My time is near. I get to see my wife again." He smiled. _

"_Charlie!" Hermione cried. "What about the store? What about all these books? What about-" _

_Charlie hushed her by gently putting his old soft wrinkly hand on her lips. _

"_It will all go to you my child." Charlie smiled. _

_Hermione gasped. "What?" _

_Charlie closed his eyes. " My dear, I am the only one left. Therefore I have no one to pass down this book store too. I prayed to God that someone I could trust would come into my life and I could possibly pass the bookstore down along with my wealth also. He answered it by bringing me you." _

_Hermione began to sob. She couldn't believe how blessed she was. _

"_Charlie, could I ask you for one last favor?" _

"_Sure my dear. What is it?" Charlie asked holding her hand. _

"_Remember Severus the man I told you about?" _

"_Oh yes, the stubborn headed Professor of yours whom you fell madly in love with?" _

"_Yes, well he is up in Heaven, and I was wondering if-" _

_Charlie closed his eyes. " I will tell him my dear. I will tell him that you love him with all your heart." _

"_Thank you!" Hermione whispered. Kissing his soft knuckles. _

_Charlie smiled at her one last time before he fell asleep forever. _

***********END OF FLASH BACK********

Hermione had to consider Charlie's death one of the saddest things she had experienced in her life along with losing Severus.

She was internally grateful to Charlie for taking her under his wing and providing he with a home, and food. She would always and forever love Charlie like the grandfather she never had.

Hermione received everything Charlie owned. The bookstore, his 1998 Jeep Wrangler, and also his favorite 1964 Mustang. She remember when the attorney told her he had also left her with well over a million dollars.

Hermione didn't know what she had done in life to deserve such a blessing like this. But she promised herself she would never ever take it for granted.

She sat herself behind the counter were Charlie used to sit with his pipe. If she closed her eyes she could still hear is deep belly laugher and she could smell the smell of his pipe smoke and cologne.

She picked up one of the many books scattered on the counter and made her way up the stairs into her room for a nice quiet read.

*************************SSHG****************************

Severus Snape had been in hiding for more than two years. He traveled the world, and he was now looking for a place where he could start fresh and maybe even open up a potion business in the states. He couldn't bring himself to leave the Wizarding World for good, however, he went into hiding and used himself as a disguise when he brewed and sold his potions to many buyers across England.

He wanted to live in a place with beautiful scenery. He wanted the place to have the same characteristics of England, but not entirely the same as England. He didn't want to be near the beach, but he wanted to be in a forest. He did some research and he came across a small town in South Tahoe, California. It was absolutely perfect.

He apperated to his destination. He wore black slacks and a tight black turtle neck. His hair was still as black as a mind shaft without light, however it wasn't as greasy and he also always wore it tied back with a silver ribbon. He already could tell he would love to live in this town. As he towered over most of the people, woman all stopped to stare. While he did take some notice, he believed it only to be because he was ugly. However he had no idea just how handsome he had become. He gave up on dating. There was only one woman his heart truly was set on and surprisingly it was not Lily Evans anymore. As a matter of fact, it was Hermione Granger. He carried around a picture of her in his wallet. It broke his heart knowing that she was out somewhere in the world, either with a broken heart because of his "death", or happily married to some idiot.

"_Oh god it better not be Weasel, or Potter!" _Severus growled to himself.

He hoped one day to find her. He had sent her the money for his funeral to the ministry requesting it was rewarded to her so she wouldn't get suspicious. He was surprised with the Ministry gladly accepted, and didn't suspect anything under his fake name Slade Candlewood.

He was surprised when a cabin had opened up. The landlord told him that really it was a one in a life time thing. Very rare did openings like this come by. Severus took up the offer and bought of the cabin which surprised the landlord.

"You must be a very wealthy man!" Matt Johnson told Severus.

It took about a week for Severus to settle in his new place. He had to move out completely from a small secret shack he had out in the middle of nowhere in Scotland.

He was growing bored, and decided to get out of the cabin and explore the small town. There was tons of snowboarding and winter sport stores, small coffee shops, ice cream shops, more casinos then he could count, some golf courses, and other small businesses. He came to a complete halt when he looked up into the sign of _"Everlasting Dreams." _

"What a ridiculous name." Severus thought to himself. "A woman must own it, probably a crazy old woman like Minerva." He scowled at the thought. But hey it was a book store, and Severus Snape loved books. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to give the store a try.

He opened the door and walked in.

Hermione Granger heard the jingle of the bells from her room upstairs. She hopped out of bed and headed downstairs to help her first costumer of the day.

**TBC….HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? Ohhhh I cant wait to write more.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! Much Love: Noelle**

Hermione's hand slid down the rail, as her feet descended down the stairs. She skipped the last stair and landed on the floor with a plop.

"Good Afternoon Sir." Hermione smiled greeting her costumer.

"Good-" He stopped as he turned around. His body stiffened. _"No." _He thought to himself.

Hermione went pale. _"It couldn't be."_ She gasped to herself as she stared at the man whom was dressed in black. Tears began to flood her eyes, her hands became clammy and she started to shake.

"Severus?" She whispered softly, almost as if she didn't believe he was standing there.

He swallowed slowly, his throat becoming extremely dry. What was he to say? Where was he to begin?

Hermione started feeling dizzy. _"No, he is dead. He is dead. There is no way-" _The room started to spin. Hermione couldn't seem to breathe, it just couldn't be. All of a sudden her world went back.

Severus watched her as she began to have a panic attack. All of a sudden before he knew it, she had collapsed. Her head smacking the ground with a bang.

"_Shit."_

Severus ran over to her and lifted her into his arms. He walked over to the store's door and flipped the open sign to close. He then walked to the stair case and began to climb. He opened the first door on the right which he presumed was Hermione's sleeping quarters, and quickly went over to her bed to lay her down gently. He pulled a chair from the desk that was against the wall adjacent to her bed, and sat down to begin inspecting her injuries. She had quite a big gash on the back of her head from when she hit the floor. He took out his wand and recited a healing spell. He slid his chair back, wincing a the screeching it made against the wood. He ventured out into the hallway, and in no time found a bathroom. He took a washcloth off the towel hanger that was bolted to the blue wall, and turned on the facet. He let the cold water absorb into the cloth and when he was satisfied he turned off the water and rang it out. He then went back to Hermione's room and resumed back into the chair. He dabbed her forehead, hoping the coolness of the cloth would wake her up.

He sat back as her eyes began to flutter open. He had no idea in hell what do in a situation like this. He never expected to be reunited with the girl who spilled her heart out to what she thought was a dead man, nor did he think he would run into the same girl who paid for his own funeral.

Hermione opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. She was terrified to look to her left. Was it just a dream? She took a deep breath and turned her head. There sat Severus Snape.

Hermione screamed. Causing Severus to fling from his chair, and her to flail against the wall.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She screamed.

"Miss Granger-" Snape began.

'"IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I SAW YOU, I SAW THE BLOOD, I-I-" Hermione yelled terrified.

"I can expla-" Snape tried again.

"I am loosing my mind," Hermione's eyes were wide with terror. "…You were lying there, there was so much blood, you were so cold, you-you-I left, and-and wh-when I came back-you-you where gone, and- Harry-"

"Miss Granger! CALM YOURSELF!" Severus warned.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating. She looked around the room, anywhere but Snape. This was all so much for her to take it.

Hermione kept on babbling to herself. Severus slowly took baby steps towards Hermione. Once he reached her bed he slowly sat on the ledge.

"-you were dead. I felt your pulse. I laid there with you. I went for help-" Hermione eyes were full of unshed tears. She was awfully pale, and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Miss Gran-Hermione…" Severus said gently placing his hands on her shoulders. She was on her knees in the corner of her bed against the wall. Her head snapped up and she was breathing heavily

"You left me." Hermione sobbed. Severus felt a stab of guilt in his heart.

"Miss Gran-Hermone, I am sorry!" He awkwardly scooted closer to her. He took her small hands into his.

"Please look at me." He begged her.

Hermione slowly looked into his eyes. "It was the only way." He told her softly

Hermione looked frantically around the room. Nothing was making sense.

"But you-your pulse-" Severus cut her off.

"Was weak because I drank the Draught of the Living Death potion."

"The blood-" Hermione began but was once again cut off by Severus.

"Was replenished with Bloody Replenishing Potion I had stored in my cloak."

Hermione's brow furrowed. Her hands were still shaking and she was breathing deeply. Everything was now fitting together. All the missing pieces were beginning to be put in place.

"Then-then you heard everything I said to you that night. Hermione whispered.

"Yes!" Severus replied painfully. "Yes, Hermione I heard everything."

"Then-at the funeral that was really you. You were there! You must have took an Invisibility Potion…..you knew the whole time and you didn't say anything!"

Hermione yanked her hands out of his. "You-you BASTERED!" Hermione yelled. Her eyes filled with hurt and pain.

Severus flinched.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME THERE LIKE THAT AFTER EVERYTING I TOLD YOU!"

Severus sprang off the bed. "I WAS SCARED HERMIONE ARLIGHT? I WAS SCARED!"

"SCARED OF WHAT PROFESSOR? A STUDENT CONFESSING THEIR UNDYING LOVE TO YOU ?"

"NO! VOLDEMORTS PLAN FAILED! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO IF HE SURVIVED? I COULDN'T JUST POP BACK INTO HIS CIRLE AND SAY HEY TOM WHATS UP? " He yelled sarcastically.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT SNAPE! YOU KNEW HARRY KILLED HIM!" Hermione screamed

"OH COME ON GRANGER! YOU KNOW VERY WELL I COULDN'T WALTZ BACK INTO THE LIGHT EXPECTING A BIG WARM WELCOME! I KILLED DUMBLEDORE FOR GOD SAKES. EVEN WITH THE DAMN MEMORIES THERE ARE ALWAYS GOING TO BE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ARE GOING TO JUDGE ME EITHER WAY!" Snape yelled.

"And when did you all of a sudden start caring what people think of you?" Hermione spat.

Severus grabbed the lamp nearest him, and threw it against the wall watching it shatter.

He walked up to Hermione eyes burning with anger. "No one has ever gave a rats ass about me! You bloody well know that! That is exactly why I left! That is the point you are missing! The people who judge me will be out to kill me foolish girl!' He hissed.

He turned around and began walking out the door.

"So that's it then?" Hermione called out to him. "You are going to leave me standing in the dark once again like the coward you are?"

The words left Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. Pain filled Severus face along with anger. Severus didn't stop and continued to head down the stairs. As he reached the door Hermione's words stopped him.

"I loved you Severs!"

Severus turned around. "Love? You will NEVER understand the meaning of it!"

" I know you loved Lily Severus-"

Lily. Was she really going to bring up Lily?

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" he shouted at her.

"NEVER UNDERSTAND SEVERUS REALLY? I LOVED YOU! I WENT THROUGH THE PAIN OF YOU NEVER LOVING ME, NEVER KNOWING HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU, THE THOUGHT OF YOU DEAD FOREVER KILLED ME! I UNDERSTAND SEVERUS! WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH WITH LILY, I WENT THROUGH WITH YOU BUT NOW YOUR STANDING HERE ALIVE! NOW YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!'" Hermione sobbed.

Severus shook his head.

"You're love means nothing to me Miss Granger. You are an adult now, get over your stupid school girl crush and get a life." With that Severus slammed the door, and apperated back to his place.

"SEVERUS NO!" Hermione screamed. She sat down on the top of the stairs and cried. "I am sorry Severus. Come back please."

Severus flew into his cabin anger flooding through his veins. He threw what ever he could get his hands on. Vases shattering against the dark chocolate walls. Book's pages flapping madly as they flew though the air. Severus turned around and punched the mirror that was behind him.

His sank against the wall, blood pouring from his knuckles. His breathing became heavy as he looked at his broken reflection through the thousands of shattered pieces of glass that surrounded him. He was just as broken he thought to himself

He winced as he reached into his pocket, the stinging sensation of shredded skin grazing against the wool. He pulled out what he wanted quickly so he didn't have to endure the sting of his sensitive knuckles.

Tears started to flood his eyes as he pulled out the fake rose Hermione left at his grave two years ago.

"Severus what have you done?" He whispered to himself.


End file.
